With the development of metropolitan, offshore wind parks as well as high speed railway systems, medium and high voltage closed-type combination electrical appliances and switchgear miniaturization applications are becoming widely employed in energy distribution network environments. In these networks, electrical accessories; e.g., gas-insulated cables and terminations, are used in switchgear miniaturization applications. As one of the important electrical accessories that are necessary for energy distribution and supply, gas-insulated switchgear termination (GIS) will have a broad market demand in the coming years. For installation of a connector onto a gas-insulated switchgear termination (GIS), a specialized tool should be employed.
For example, DE4241971 (C1) refers to a contact carrier sleeve compression procedure using hydraulic press, and discloses a compression system. The compression system is used to fit a contact carrier sleeve with a conical inner bore onto a longitudinally slit clamp sleeve with a corresponding external cone at the end of a stripped cable. A hydraulic press has a piston acting on a movable tool abutting the end face of the contact carrier sleeve. A pressure sensor detects the maximum permissible pressure exerted on the contact carrier sleeve, with an independent displacement sensor used to limit the stroke of the hydraulic press tool. By adopting such a compression system, good contact quality is ensured by preventing damage to the contact carrier sleeve. However, this system requires independent sensors for limiting the force exerted on the contact carrier sleeve and the displacement of the hydraulic press tool, resulting in a complicated construction and low portability of the system, due to the hydraulic press tool and the sensors.
Further, in practice, friction and resistance occur upon installation of the connector onto the gas-insulated switchgear termination, and they t are the critical reasons why the compression force exerted on the object, e.g., the contact carrier sleeve, is relatively greater. For example, in the disclosure DE4241971 C1, friction and resistance would be generated between the inner face of the contact carrier sleeve and the external contact surface of the longitudinally slit clamp sleeve, due to unsuitable positioning of the contact carrier sleeve onto the longitudinally slit clamp sleeve and/or the tolerances of the clamp sleeve and the contact sleeve. In such situation, the compression force exerted on contact carrier sleeve is unintentionally enlarged, and this enlarged force may cause breakage of these sleeves.
Furthermore, in practice, in fact, there exists the desire for removal of the connector from the gas-insulated switchgear termination. However, no tool for removal of the connector from the gas-insulated switchgear termination is developed in the prior art.
Accordingly, with the importance of the energy business, there is a need to further develop tools for installation and/or removal of the connector onto/from the gas-insulated switchgear termination (GIS).